


You Ain't Gotta Act Like You're Shy

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Back In High School We Used To Take It Slow [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum gets invited to a party thrown by the hottest senior, and his long-term crush, Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ain't Gotta Act Like You're Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Chris Brown Song, 'Poppin'. Written to go alongside part two of the High School Clemmings series (Let Me Put A Hand Around Your Waist While The Background Plays). I've gotten several requests since I posted it earlier this year to write something about what happens to Calum and Ashton during the party. 
> 
> Reminders if you haven't read the first two parts it probably won't make sense (I'm awful at setting up stories anyways so I'm relying on the other two parts to lend a hand in that). There are mentions of drunkenness/underage drinking. In this story Michael and Calum are both 15, whereas Luke and Ashton are 17. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here it is!

               Calum watched as Michael threw back another shot. Everything was great. He was at an upperclassmen party with his best friend; had managed to be invited by name. His name had rolled around in the mouth of Ashton Irwin, the hottest guy to ever grace the halls of their shitty high school. He might've been the hottest guy in the world, Calum idly thought. And he knew his name now, thanks to Michael. He was overwhelmed with appreciation for his best friend, unable to resist pulling him in for a hug.  He giggled when Michael started laughing and pushed him off.

     “God, how the hell did you manage to get us into one of Ashton Irwin’s parties? This is insane, absolutely incredible.” Calum started at the scene around him, the dark house illuminated by flashing, colored lights, alcohol littering every available surface in sight, teens dancing in the living room, people making out against the walls. Calum wondered if he'd get to kiss anyone tonight. He wondered if Ashton would kiss him. In his state of inebriation anything seemed possible.

                 “I’ve told you like, five times Calum,” Michael sighed, not sounding annoyed in the slightest.

     “Tell me again Mikey; I know you love saying it.” He punctuated his request with a boop to Michael’s nose.

                  Michael's cheeks went red but his chest puffed up with pride as he relayed his story again.  “I texted Luke to thank him for taking care of me the other day and- god, you know the story Calum.”

     “Indulge me.” Calum said with a goofy grin. He was hoping Michael would hurry up and get to the bit about Ashton having invited Calum. How he'd walked right up to Michael and told him his friend Calum could come too. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him probably. And here he was, at his party empty-handed. He probably should've brought something to thank Ashton. His mother was always telling him to be more polite.  He spotted a plant in the corner behind them, deciding it would do.

                 Michael huffed but went on, “And Luke texted back that he still felt really bad and that he wanted to make it up to me. So that's why he and Ashton invited us to- fuck Calum, are you even listening? What the hell are you doing?”

                Calum looked at Michael as if he was confused as to why it wasn’t obvious.

     “I need to go find Ashton and give him this,” Calum said indicating to the large potted plant he was trying to lift, “to thank him for inviting us to his party. Like, a thank you gift.”

                 Michael laughed and brushed his fringe out of his eyes as he looked around.

                  “How about you leave the plant there,” Calum didn't appreciate Michael's condescending tone, really, “and we’ll go dance.”

                 Calum abandoned his attempts to uproot the gift for his crush, face lighting up with excitement at that. He loved dancing, he was a great dancer. He'd watched every YouTube video of Chris Brown dancing that he could find. His skills were pretty next level in his opinion. Maybe Ashton would spot him on the makeshift dance floor, see his moves, and fall in love.

     “Excellent idea Mike, as always,” Calum paused, “but I’ve reallly got to piss so why don’t I take care of that and then we’ll dance.” If he was going to make Ashton fall in love with him a full bladder was probably going to be a hindrance.

                Michael rolled his eyes and adjusted his snapback. “Tell ya what, how about I go ahead and dance and you come find me when you’re done.”

                 Calum nodded a quick response before stumbling his way to the bathroom. For once he was grateful for his wiry frame as he slid through the crowd with ease. Once in the bathroom he began giving himself a pep talk. He looked good; he was pretty fit for fifteen. Sure he was a bit gangly, but maybe Ashton was into that. He was going to get out there and dazzle the upperclassmen with the levels of cool he was oozing. Word would get around the party about the smooth sophomore killing it with his sick moves. Ashton would come to check it out for himself, would steal Calum away and take him upstairs to make sweet, sweet, hot, sweaty love to him.

                  Bouncing with confidence Calum left the bathroom, heading to find Michael and tell him about his amazing plan. Or maybe just show him. He grabbed another beer as he passed by the kitchen, taking a swig to settle him down. When he reached the living room he stayed against the wall, searching for his best friend. He spotted Ashton first, making his way through the crowd. Calum's heart fluttered a little taking in the sight of him. He frowned a bit as Ashton pressed up behind some, hands sliding around their waist and leaning down to whisper something in their ear. It was whatever, Calum shook himself. Once he found Michael he'd put his plan in play and Ashton would abandon whoever he was with to come to him.

                  Calum went still as the person turned their head to reply to Ashton. His heart faltered when he recognized it was Michael.

                  It was fine, he tried to reassure himself. Michael definitely knew it was Ashton now; he'd push him off and point him in Calum's direction. Michael was his best friend. But then Ashton's lips were on his cheek and- maybe Michael was just being polite. Maybe it would be rude not to dance with the host of the party. That was it, Calum decided. Michael would dance chastely with him for a minute and then move on. But then Ashton was most definitely grinding against Michael and Michael was definitely going with it, head thrown back and- it wasn't fair. Calum thought as he felt his world threatening to fall around him. Michael was his best friend. He knew how much Calum liked Ashton and yet, there he was, basically fucking him on the dance floor. It was fucked up.

                  Calum watched Luke making his way through the crowd, pulling Ashton off and clearly arguing with Ashton. Which was great for Michael, two boys were fighting over him while Calum stood alone; hurt and betrayed. He watched with an increasingly sinking heart as Luke led Michael away. Just because Luke seemed to have won for now didn't mean anything. Ashton was still clearly interested in Michael, there's no way he'd give Calum a second glance now.

                  He caught Michael's eye as Luke led him up the stairs. Calum's shoulders slumped and he turned away; he'd be damned if he let Michael see him cry.

     "Hey, Calum?"

                  Normally the sound of that voice would make Calum perk up, butterflies filling his tummy as he eagerly sought out the source. However, in light of recent events he kept his head turned hoping if he ignored him, his crush would leave him be. But luck clearly wasn't on Calum’s side tonight.  He felt Ashton's large hand on his shoulder as he turned him around.

     "Are you alright?" Ashton questioned taking in his quivering lip.

                  Calum wanted to scoff and say of course he was, or to hold his head high as he marched past him, straight out the front door and heading as far away from the party as possible. He wondered if the airport was open this late, and how far away fifty dollars would get him. But ultimately he didn't do either.

  "No," he choked out in reply to Ashton's question, "I'm really not fine at all."

                  Calum wanted to die a little as the first tear slid out. He was a drunken sophomore crying at a senior party, in front of his crush. He didn't know how his life could get any worse really. He was staring at the ground, which is why he was surprised when Ashton's hand engulfed his own and tugged him towards the stairs. He was probably just taking Calum away from the party so he wouldn't embarrass himself anymore. Ashton was a nice guy really, Calum thought as more tears escaped.

                  They made it all the way down the hall before the stopped, pausing briefly for Ashton to unlock the door in front of them before going in. He let Ashton guide him to the bed, heart still heavy. Earlier he'd imagined him and Ashton in just this position, but in a much better, much sexier situation. He'd wanted to be the cool, hot guy Ashton took to bed because he desired him. Not to be the baby who he had to seclude from the rest of the party because he was an emotional loser. Calum felt like he was probably the world's biggest loser.

                  Ashton hovered before joining him on the bed.

       "What's wrong?" he eventually asked.

                  Calum laughed. "Everything," he replied. "Everything is wrong. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. I felt so cool being invited here. I thought maybe you thought I was kind of cool, for a sophomore at least, because you invited me or whatever. But I'm not cool at all. I’m a loser who has had too much to drink and I can't dance like Michael and I'm stupid for thinking you might-"

       "Might what?" Ashton asked.

  "Nothing," Calum sniffled scrubbing the hot tears away. "It doesn't matter."

       "For the record," Ashton said scooting closer. "I don't think you're a loser. And I don't care if you can dance or not, you're still cute."

  "Well I- wait, what? You think I'm cute?" Calum lifted his head, looking at Ashton clearly confused.

       "Duhh," Ashton laughed. "This whole party was kind of an excuse to get to know you better. Sorry for fucking that up a bit." He turned his head to the side like he was embarrassed. Or expecting rejection; which was pretty wild. As if Calum would refuse Ashton anything.

  "It's- no, its fine." Calum's mind struggled to catch up. Ashton Irwin thought he was cute. Ashton. Ashton Irwin. THE Ashton Irwin.

       "I'd still really like to get to know you, if you wanted."

                  Calum had to fight off the bubbles in his veins threatening to shoot straight to his brain.

  "I'd really um; I think that'd be really good?" Calum replied.

                  Ashton turned back to him looking hopeful.

       "Really?"

                  Calum nodded.

       "There's one other thing I'd like to do, if it's okay with you," Ashton stared at Calum's lips as he spoke.

                  Calum gulped, mind racing because holy hell, Ashton looked like he wanted to- yeah, he was definitely going to kiss him.

       "Just," Ashton's lips stopped a breath away from Calum's. "Let me know if you want me to stop."

                  And then his lips were on Calum's, soft and gentle and sweet. Fireworks went off behind his eyelids. He was fairly certain there were actual butterflies all throughout his body, fluttering excitedly as Ashton kissed him. When Ashton finally pulled back Calum blushed under his stair.

       "Do you want to stay the night?" Ashton asked. "We don't have to do anything. We could just talk; maybe cuddle? I really do want to get to know you."

  "Alright," Calum agreed silently high-fiving himself. He wasn’t a loser after all. The hottest guy to ever exist thought he was cute and maybe even cool. And he hadn't even had to pull out his sweet dance moves. Yup, Calum patted himself on the back; he's definitely still got it.


End file.
